Vocabulary
A comprehensive list of terms and phrases used in the series and their individual meaning, as well as contextual importance. Common Lyrics A list of unusual phrases and words applied in the Putin-P series, as well as unusual usage of certain words or phrases, and what they mean in context of the story. Titles "The most pure machine gun in the world" *This is a title that is applied to Kagamine Rin in multiple instances. *This phrase applies mostly to Rin's other programming, such as the Irina data file or her Red Rin programming, and not to her as an amnesiac Vocaloid. *Because of this it's likely referring to their usage to act as weapons for the government, "pure" by virtue of not being human. "The one who destroys" *This title is applied to Kagamine Rin in The One Who's Nothing. by Hatsune Miku. *The title likely refers to her programmed "role" in the story, as the one who went on a rampage and killed everyone. *Numtack05's blog information implies this may also refer to the virus that was inserted in her program, that "destroys" computers. "The one who steals" *This title is applied to Kagamine Len in two instances, in The One Who's Nothing. and The Other Side of the Mirror＞. *The title like refers to his programmed "role" in the story, as the one who stole the scarf. *As Rin's title may also refer to the virus inserted in her program, Len's may refer to the virus inserted in his program that "steals" personal information. "The one who reports" *This title is applied to Camui Gackpo in The One Who's Nothing. and is used again in A Place to Chat!. *The title likely refers to his programmed "role" in the story, as a boy who reports to someone. *As Rin's title may also refer to the virus inserted in her program, Camui's may refer to the virus inserted in his program that "reports" security information in people's computers to other parties. "The one who's nothing" *Miku applies this title to herself in The One Who's Nothing. and it is referenced in later parts of the series. *A title styled after the "roles" of Rin, Len, and Camui, it references how in contrast Miku does not have a role in the story and reflects the emptiness that she feels because of her dwindling purpose. *The title is also applied to Ronald McDonald, whom Miku determines is the same in lacking a purpose. Phrases "Don't stagger" *The phrase is said exclusively by Kagamine Rin, often speaking to Len. *The phrase seems to refer to hesitation and second thoughts, as with Len "staggering" when he shows interest in Miku instead of Rin. *By her final song, Rin admits to the viewer to let themselves stagger, meaning such is not a bad thing or, at the very least, is natural. "I'll show you the things like you've never seen" *This phrase has a double meaning with the kanji for "bewitch" used rather than the one for "show," making it additionally "I'll bewitch you with things like you've never seen" *This phrase and its variations is said typically by Hatsune Miku, and referenced once by Len. *The line appears to refer to the various instances where Miku entices other people to look at her (as opposed to Rin) or shows them something important, as in the case of showing Len the story of Elena and Teppannov. *The phrase "like you've never seen" and variations are also used separately by Miku and Len. "It's like an octopus in a mini skirt" *The phrase is a meme originated from the real life celebrity Masashi Tashiro; similarly, he teaches the phrase to Rin in the series. *The phrase is a pun on the phrase "I'm sick of hearing it," both phrases sounding similar in Japanese, and was said by Tashiro in response to being questioned over filming up a woman's skirt. *In the Putin-P series, Rin is told that the words "octopus in a mini skirt" are magic and will get Len to see her as an ideal Vocaloid idol; as the phrase doesn't work, it's possibly this was a joke or prank on Tashiro's part. *Rin had previously expressed interest in meeting "the octopus in a mini skirt" in Gimme the Handcuffs!. Alternative Text Many of the subtitled lyrics make use of emoji, icons, signs, and L33T speak, as commonly found in texting; this additionally is used in many of the titles. Alternative Characters ○ *An empty circle; it's usage in the songs is not clear, although it was applied to the titles such as The Twisted Emperor and The Voice in My Heart. *The circle was also used in a single line of dialogue from Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ ＞ *This is a mathmatical sign meaning "greater than" or "smaller than." *Applied to "The Other Side of the Mirror＞" it indicates "The other side of the mirror is greater than else", referencing the line where Camui repeats an idea that the person in the mirror is happier than the real one. ☆ *An empty star. *The usage of this star against certain texts is unknown, although it may represent an attempt at seeming cheerful, whether the speaker actually is cheerful or otherwise. ★ *A filled star. *Used less often in the series, this star may represent that the text to which it was applied is being said with genuine feeling. Emojis (*´Д｀) *This emoji typically represents a panting dog. *It is applied to the text of the dog in Stealing is Wrong? as he pants and hopes he'll be petted. （∩．ﾟдﾟ） *This emoji is typically used to represent being surprised or loudmouthed. *In The Eyes That Don't Vanish. they are seen accompanying the phrase "Aaah" during Rin's meeting with Len, having regained her memories. ＞＜ *This simple emoji represents tightly closed eyes and symbolizes discomfort and embarrassment. orz *An expression of defeat, the letters arranged together form a person in a kneeling position. L33T Speak www *A Japanese equivalent to "lol", as the English w resembles the katakana for laughter, "ハ", being repeated multiple times. m *Miku's usage of the "m" in her dialogue may be a reference to McDonalds, of which she's a fan. Category:Putin-P World Guide